Myth
by PandaEars96
Summary: The heavens decided that humanity needs to be destroyed. It was time for supernatural beings to walk the earth again. problem: the chosen one must except his destiny. pairings: Yxy,Sxj,Mxm,Bxr. warning: violence, torture,yaoi,ocness, blood, lemons, possble mpregs. i apologize for my first story. i was new and confused!
1. Chapter 1

The Demon King Atem, the Assassins Bakura and Marik, and the Demon Kings Assisstant Seto Kaiba, were all in shock as the four beings stood before them looking weerie. Or so they had assumed.

"Alright, Yugi, how are we going to get them out of here?"

A blond with almond brown eyes asked a boy with tri-color hair and amethysts eyes.

" You saw what happened we got to treat their wounds. Ryou," a boy with white hair and green eyes looked up. " You take your look alike, Joey you take the brunette with blue eyes and Marlik," a teen with violet eyes, tanned skin, and yellow-gray hair looked up. "You take your look alike."

Ryou then spoke up.

"What about your look alike?''

"I'll take him."

There was a collective gasp. Joey recovered quickly and stared at his friend.

"Yugi, he's-"

"Joey, relax. I know who full well who he is. Lets meet up at the back at our house."

Malik, Joey, and Ryou went to their injured charges and helped, albeit gently, and then headed back towards their home. Yugi, turned only to see crimson eyes staring at him. Was that anger flinting through his look alikes eyes.

"Why woud you help me, knowing who I am?"

Yugi ignored the sarchasm and bitterness he heard and went to help his look a like.

" Sorry but its going to have to wait until its safer out here."

-at the House-

"Owww!"

"it wouldn't hurt so much if you didn't move!"

Malik glared at his look alike.

" Look, what you did you stupid Mutt!"

Malik and Ryou quickly went to Joey. They struggled to restrain him.

" What did you say you Bastard?"

The brunette smirked at his new play thing, a dare going into his voice.

"I said you stupid-"

" I really would not finish that sentence."

The brunette looked to the door to see Yugi with the injured one on him. Joey settled down to go help him. Yugi closed his door and locked it. Yugi was about to turn until he was forced to look at the door.

" it seems we finally found our Lights, eh?"

Joey was held down by Kaiba (brunette with blue eyes) who then forced his lips on Joey.

Malik was on the floor. Marik ( tanned skin, yellow-gray hair) smiled evilly and let his hands grab his Maliks ass.

Ryou was pressed against the wall while Bakura ( White spikey hair and pure golden eyes) cupped his chin and kissed him forcing his mouth open.

Yugi turned slowly to meet crimson eyes, he began to tremble. Atem ( tri-color hair and crimson eyes) then smiled at Yugi. he then bent his head low to lean his head on Yugis shoulder.

" Theres a Myth in the Underworld: A soul has two parts to become a whole. A darkside and a lightside. without the other, your only half of what you are. when you become whole, you are an ally of stopping a catasrophie."

Atem then began kissing Yugi slowly up to meet his mouth. he gently kissed him then teased Yugis lips by encircling them with his tongue. then Marik, Bakura, Kaiba and Atem slowly disappeared with smiles on their faces.

" we shall meet appropitaly soon."

they were gone. the lights trembled feeling less whole and began cring. it would be another 4 months until they meet each other again


	2. Chapter 2

Getting inside Kaiba Corp. was not an easy thing to do. Joey had to get pass 6 security guards, 3 metal detectors, and 2 dogs.

'Guy must be paranoid.' Joey thought as he walked towards the elevator and pushed the top floor. Three other employees came in discussing about some female with a tight butt.

'Typical of demons to think of humans that way. Tsk!' Joey thought as the men left.

As the bell rung, signaling that it was his stop, he quickly off and headed towards the secretary, who he quickly realized was a female dragon. His approach slowed and even though his eyes wore a guarded expression, he gave the warm and grateful smile.

"Excuse me Ms. Kisara White?"

The woman of 24 years in human appearance glanced up with startled icy blue eyes and honey-blonde hair sashaying down her back and it turned to a confused stare.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm here for a janitorial job."

'So, he's the one that my Master has been pining over the last 4 months. I will let Master know when the blonde youth leaves.

"Yes. We're in need of a night shift janitor."

"Great, so where is the application that I-"

"Do you know how to clean?"

Joey's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes."

"Do you know how to take care of dogs?"

"Yes."

"Can you work any time you're called?"

"Yes."

"Then you're hired. Be back here at 6:00 pm sharp. Mr. Kaiba will evaluate you and to make sure everything is in order."

"Thank you."

Joey nodded his head and quickly left. Once she was sure that he left, Kisara quickly called Seto.

"What is it now, Kisara?"

"I thought I'd let you know you have an appointment at 6 tonight."

"With whom?"

"The one you have been pining over for the last 4 months."

"Ah. My blonde Puppy. Was he with anyone?"

"No but do you know what kind of being he is?"

"A Dragon rider and also a Guardian of Heaven. And the Guardian to the Chosen One, to destroy humanity. Is that all?"

"Yes, Master."

She hung up the phone and wandered what kind of dragon the blonde had. She hoped he could handle being dominated and submissive.

*With Joey*

Joey walked to his small apartment that he shared with his dragon, Akito. In human form, Akito had long jet black hair that went past his hips, pale skin, a round face that can be described as adorable and serious just like his Master, built with a slight masculine build. But his eyes were the purest blood red ever. In dragon for, he is built for speed and defense was a Black dragon. Now, Black dragons are rare not uncommon, but Akito is the last of his species: he is the last Red Eyes Black Ash Dragon. Akito tilted his head to the side to question his master.

"Joey, how did it go? As planned?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure everyone there is a supernatural being. The secretary is a dragon and the CEO is the Demon Kings High Priest."

"A dragon…what did it look like?"

"Female with icy blue eyes and honey blonde hair. Why?"

"That presents a problem. I cannot harm a Royal Dragon."

"Royal Dragon?"

"Yes. I may be the last of my species, but the woman you just described is a Blue Eyes White Royal Dragon. Ash Dragons were the Guardians to the Royal Dragons."

Joey sighed, put his arms behind his head, and laid down on the couch.

"Call Yuugi. Tell him I made contact. We're in for a long night Akito."

*6 pm at Kaiba Corp.*

Joey and Akito walked past the guards and headed straight towards the elevator.

"Joey, I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Oh, really?"

As soon as the door opened, Joey was immediately slammed against the wall.

"Did you miss me, Puppy?"

Joey looked up defiantly.

"Akito, protect them."

"Kisara, Seth, Kiset. Surround the dragon."

Seth a tall tanned brunette that looked like Seto Kaiba, Kisara, and Kiset, looked like Kisara only her was wavy, all surrounded Akito. Akito was alarmed that all three Blue Eyes were there. He whimpered.

"Master, you know I cannot harm then."

Joey felt the rush of fear and tilted his head to the side breathing heavy, he looked at Akito. He closed his eyes.

"Akito, go to the other Guardians. They will keep you …port."

Joey sagged against Seto as ash surrounded Akito, alarming his dragons.

"SETO! They are Guardians!"

The ash quickly circled him and disappeared just as quickly. Joey smiled but soon passed out.

"Master what do you plan on doing with him?"

Seto looked down at his aching desire of 4 months and smiled pleasantly, which shocked his dragons. He only smiled like that with them, Mokuba, and when he tortures upon others.

"We shall take him to Hell with us. His Highness should be pleased along with the Demon Guard and the Demon Keeper. I most definitely am pleased."

With that, Seto made a portal to transport them to the depths of Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Myth is dedicated to ****EgyptianBlackRose ****and ****YukitoNO1****! This is for you two because you reviewed and you have waited patiently for this chapter. Again I thank you.**

**Warning: lemons, yaoi, mpregs, violence, Ocs, OCness, blood. Children beware.**

**(Me interrupting)**

**Lemon/ Violent**

***with someone/ elsewhere***

_**Thoughts **_

_Flashbacks_

Akito, having no choice, went in search for his Masters charges. Running at top speed, he ran into the Game Shop, grabbed Yugi and Ryou, and dragged them upstairs. Slamming the Yugi's bedroom door shut, he began speaking in an ancient language that the two immediately recognized, began to quiet down. Finishing up the spell, he turned around and fell to his knees. Ryou and Yugi both went to hold him, when he spoke.

"T-T-he-ey took, Master!"

Ryou reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue pack. Pulling two out, he put one under Akitos nose and the other was to dab at his tear filled eyes. When he pulled back, it was to look at a wounded puppy face. Ryou looked at Yugi and was shocked to see the other Yugi, Yami. Now, Ryou wasn't scared of Yami, per se, Yami did give off the feeling of negative vibes that some times scared Ryous other self, Bakura. But both others had sworn to protect their hikaris as a last resort, in case something happened to Yugis and Ryous Guardian Katsuya and his obedient servant Akito. Feeling a tug on his mind, Ryou closed his eyes, which were a doe brown with hints of emerald green flashing through them, opened them to now match Yami's eyes, Crimson. He let go of Akito, he stood up, walked over to Yugis desk, turned the chair around, sat down, and kept a blank expression on his face, and waited for Yami to answer.

Yami let go off Akito as well, making Akito fall on his hands and knees. Standing in front of Akito, he folded his arms a crossed his chest, he stared down at Akito, with an even blanker face and began speaking to him.

"What happened?"

"Katsuya transported me to an alley near here. I was surrounded by three Blue Eyes White Dragons, which are considered royalty in dragon terminology. He was cornered by the demonic high priest, Seto. He told me to help protect his charges, until he could escape from Hell's grasp."

Looking over to Bakura, they both nodded and Yami looked back at Akito, who by now was standing.

"There is more to this story than what you are telling us. What is it and so help us that your Master will not be able to recognize you once we through."

Gulping, Akito nodded and began his tale.

***With Katsuya in Hell, Torture Chamber #10096025099***

Katsuya realized that out of all the positions they have in Hell, they had to put him in this positon. Hanging by thick black handcuffs, his arms beginning to strain, he shifted once again. Swinging slowly, he tilted his head back and sighed. Closing his eyes, he shifted through his memories on why he was here and how he got into this position.** (Chapter 2 party peeps)**

Hearing the door creak open, Katsuya braced himself. What he wasn't prepared for was the chuckles that followed. Opening his eyes he was shocked to see the three dragons from earlier.

The youngest female was the first to speak.

"I know you are the master to the Ash Dragon, what I can't understand is why the both of you hid."

Chuckling with bitterness, he tilted his head to the side.

"Now I know why Akito never wanted to help guard the White Royal Dragons."

This time it was Kisara who had spoken.

"And why is that I wonder."

Closing his eyes once more, Katsuya tilted his head back again. Doing so caused him rock slowly. Lulling him to a false sleep, he spoke to all three dragons.

"I had asked him the same. Even though he is bound to eternity to protect those of higher status than he is, he stated firmly that he will only protect those that seemed worthy of it. And considering that it you three that are royalty, he will not bow because he wants to; he will bow because he is forced to."

Hearing the door slam, Katsuya gulped.

"so the little Guardian is scared is he?"

Opening his eyes again, he slowly looked at his kidnapper, Seto Kaiba. Gulping once again, Katsuya looked at Seto and shuddered when he saw the evil grin on his face. Seto looked at his prey but spoke to his dragons.

"Find the Ash Dragon and do whatever it takes to get him to talk."

All three dragons left, leaving Seto to his little elusive Puppy. Stalking forward, he looked up and down, appraising the sight that was before him. His hands wandered to Katsuyas back and he scowled when he felt the deep scars that marred his back. Sliding his other hand upward, gliding it against Katsuyas chest, making said boy shudder in delight. Seto smirked. Leaning his head forward, while bringing Katsuya forward, he slowly licked a path upwards. Glancing up, Seto grew more aroused at seeing his puppy arch his back wantonly. Latching on to a nipple, Seto sucked harshly. Sadly all things must come to an end. Letting him go, Seto tilted his to the side to watch his saliva glisten in the dimly lit room. Sighing, he put his hands behind his back, closed his eyes and whispered,

"Business before Pleasure."

Looking back up, hes surprised to see his puppy glaring harshly at him.

"If you think I'm telling you anything, you have another thing coming!"

"Really?"

Katsuya started shaking and gulped. That ominous voice that made young children frightened of the dark. To Katsuya, that was a warning. To Seto, he merely turned his head back.

"Is that you Cousin?"

Atemu looked at his cousin. Then he turned to look at his captive. His cousin may be lusting after the little blonde, but said blonde was keeping him away from his Little One. Narrowing his eye, Atemu stepped forward and grabbed Katsuyas chin. Looking down, Katsuya gulped again.

"Good. Seto leave us. I promise not to hurt him too much."

Seto sighed again. He nodded, looked at his puppy one more time, turned around and left the chamber. Once the door closed, Atemu looked at his captive and grinned evilly.

"Now, let's try this again."

***With Yugi and Ryou***

Yami and Bakura both looked at the Ash Dragon in shock. Before they could question him, three people: two women and a man grabbed Akito and disappeared in flash of white lightening. Stunned, both men looked at each other.

"I believe its best if we speak to our other halves."

Nodding, Bakura grasped Yami's hand and both slid to floor. Neither noticed the room darkening or the sinister laughing that echoed.


End file.
